Emanating Power
by raining tears
Summary: Harry is going through a power overload, is boggled down with new, incredibly hard classes, and gets a few new room mates.What happens as things progress?(Please Read and Review, I NEED reviews to know if I should continue! also possible slash later)
1. Chapter 1

Emanating Power  
By: srreadsalot Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and am just using Rowling's characters for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my readers.  
Please Read and Review!!  
  
Chapter 1 The summer was going by very slowly at number four Private Drive. Harry was sitting in his room reading a book he checked out from the library for his andvanced magic class. Dumbledore was making him drop divination to take the class. Right now he was studying Spelling. Not spelling in the muggle sense of the word but the magic sense. Spelling is the forming of poetic lines into effective spells. It was very difficult to understand but he was getting by.  
  
He was also studying on the side with Dumbledore every night during the school year when the two of them found out Harry could do wandless magic. It was very cool because he could do all the wandless magic he wanted and the Ministry would never know. They couldn't track you if you weren't using a wand.  
  
Dudley also left him alone now after the incident on his first day back from Hogwarts. He had just finished putting his trunk in his room when Dudley waddled in. "Hey wart face. What're you up to." Dudley had decided long ago to call him wart face so Harry was pretty much used to it by now.  
  
"Oh, I'm just deciding on what new spell to perform on you today." Harry said evilly.  
  
Dudley eyes got really big and he waddled away as fast as his pudgy little legs could carry him all the time yelling for Uncle Vernon. "What are you talking about using magic on Dudley for?! We both know that you can't unless you want to be expelled from freak-school." Uncle Vernon smirked.  
  
Harry just grinned and said, "Not if I don't use my wand. Levitatum!" Uncle Vernon shot up into the air with a raise of Harry's hand and then started to flip. After a few times Harry stopped the flipping and let Uncle Vernon down, ready to put him right back up there if anything were to happen. Uncle Vernon shot Harry a look of disbelief and stormed out of the room, locking it from the outside. "You are not coming out of that room until you are ready to go back to that freak school!"  
  
Harry really didn't really care cause he had everything he needed in his room at the moment. He had his trunk and could summon food with a wave of his hand and the Dursleys were afraid of him. This was as good as it got at the Dursley's.  
  
It was the night before he was to leave to go back to Hogwarts when Harry decided he needed to talk to Uncle Vernon. "Alohamora." Harry whispered it because he didn't want the Dursleys to know he was doing magic. He walked down and stood in front of the TV set. It went blank and the family all looked in shock disbelief at Harry.  
  
"Tomorrow I am going back to Hogwarts again. I just wanted to say goodbye because I will probably not see you for a while. I don't need a ride either and I will be gone early so no need to worry about me. I wish you well and I am sorry for levitating you off the floor Uncle Vernon. I guess I will see you next summer..." Harry walked back up the stairs and with a wave of his hand the TV went back on.  
  
Harry had had to come back to Hogwarts two weeks early because Dumbledore wanted to check up on him. At the end of the past year he had started an odd leakage problem. His power was leaking and leaving the people around him very uncomfortable. So on August 17 Harry stood in Dumbledore's office with three people standing in a triangle around him.  
  
Dumbledore was directly in front of him, Remus Lupin was to the back left of him for he had been taken on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once again, and Severus Snape was to the back right of him. They had been this way for nearly an hour and they still couldn't stop the leak emanating from the boy in front of them.  
  
"Harry could you please do some wandless magic for me?" Dumbledore asked. He noticed the quizzical expression on Harry's face and said, "Nothing to drastic just," he looked around the room for something then decided, "levitate yourself a few feet in the air."  
  
The two professors, who had never seen Harry's wandless magical abilities, protested immediately, "Professor, that is hardly a simple task! Most full- grown wizards can't do that even with a ward. Levitating yourself or another person for that matter is very advanced and personally, from what I have seen Potter do myself, it seems far out of his league." Snape smirked at Harry and Harry glared back.  
  
Before Lupin could voice his agreement with Snape, a small vibrating sound started all of a sudden and, without a word spoken, all four of the men in the room were floating three feet in the air. Harry's eyes never left Snape. If Harry had looked to his left or even in front of him, he would have seen two identically stunned expressions. Slowly, Harry put his right hand up. At that time Dumbledore and Lupin went to the ground very gently. Snape and Harry remained in the air. Harry levitated himself up, eye level with Snape and spat, "You haven't seen many of my abilities then, have you?"  
  
With that they were all on the floor once again. There was a moment of shared, stunned silence between the three older males and an air of smugness emanating from Harry. Dumbledore gave a nervous sort of chuckle and said to Harry, "How long have you been able to do that? I mean, I knew you could levitate yourself and fly around the room, no problem, but that was some display of power. I'm not really sure I could have done that and then be standing let alone conscience enough to be smug about it."  
  
Harry gave an off handed shrug and said, "Well I didn't actually know I could do it but I figured all of you combined probably equal maybe one of my Uncle Vernon and I can levitate him and flip and spin him around the room all I want. So I figured you three should be about the same. I really had no idea though, that was the first time I didn't have to use words though."  
  
The three professors stared at each other. Dumbledore said to them all, "Harry is going to need to drop a few classes and take some more practical ones. I think perhaps Divination and Care of Magical Creatures will be dropped and you will be picking up Advanced Wandless Magic and Evil Curses. You don't need any other books for those and we will continue with our wandless magic study sessions because I am afraid you will be extremely far in front of the other students. Why don't you go down to your new room and get situated? Remus will be along shortly to see that you are doing well." 


	2. Chapter 2

Emanating Power Chapter 2  
  
Harry decided he was tired so he levitated himself about two inches off the ground and just floated along on his way to his new room. He finally stopped in front of a tapestry on the 5th floor of a huge thunder storm in a little valley. He muttered under his breath about how he hated living by himself in the place but pushed the tapestry out of the way before ascending up the spiral staircase he had put in. It was exactly like Dumbledore's so he lowered himself onto the first step and was taken up to the top of Outlook Tower. He had come across it the previous year and told Dumbledore that he wanted to live there if he had to live by himself.  
  
When he reached the top, he was greeted by a painting about six feet high of a lighthouse with a watchman at the top who squeaked, "Password?" Harry said, "Rubber Duck." The portrait swung open and Harry stepped into a beautiful furnished common room. A potion bottle green, mini shag carpet greeted his suddenly bare feet. Directly in front of him stood a grand, stone fireplace with a roaring fire to heat the otherwise freezing room. To the left and right, but in front of the fireplace, stood two identical over-stuffed loveseats the color of ebony. In front of the fireplace was a large chair with almost enough room for two accompanied by an agnomen. All the furniture was adorned in leather. In the right corner of the room stood a large grand piano. Harry didn't play but he put it there just to furnish the room. In the left corner, next to the fireplace was a large desk above which was a large, arched window. It looked out over the entire grounds and he had a perfect view of the Quidditch Pitch from the window. To his immediate left was a small, four person set of table and chairs, made of ebony wood. To his immediate right was a small kitchen all decorated in black next to which stood a door.  
  
Harry went straight for the door taking off his wizard robes on the way. With a flick of his hand the large swimming pool sized bathtub started to fill in the adjoining room. He slipped the rest of his clothes off, put them on the bed for later, and went into the bathroom. The bathroom had a marble stone floor the color of dark sapphires. The rest of the room was done in a cream color accented by all dark sapphire towels and other dark blues. The shower off to one side was completely done in the same dark sapphire blue tile. The tiles were scattered among the many cream tiles lining the walls.  
  
As Harry stepped into the tub, he was in paradise. The temperature of the water was perfect, the jets were on full blast and no one would bother him in his secret solitude for another hour or two. Just then Harry heard a knock on his bedroom door and groaned deeply. He hadn't even gotten the chance to get clean yet. He grumbled through the door for the person to come in. He summoned a bathing suit on just before the door opened. Remus Lupin stood in the door way averting his eyes from Harry who was now at the edge of the bath tub closet to Remus. "Remus, I have a swim suit on, you can look at me. By the way, what did you come up here in the first place for?"  
  
Remus shifted uncomfortably as he spoke to Harry, "Well Dumbledore sent me up here to ask you if you were doing okay, if you needed anything, or if you wanted to talk in case something was bothering you." His eyes were cast down at the floor the whole time until he said the last and looked straight into Harry's face.  
  
This was absolutely the last thing he wanted at the moment but he could tell that Remus truly wanted to talk so he whisked the water away with a wave of his hand, and summoned his robes back from the bed in the other room. He thought he probably wouldn't be able to do much more wandless magic since school was starting soon so he got in as much as possible. He walked from the room as Remus followed him. He summoned some tea and biscuits onto the coffee table in front of the roaring fire and took a seat in one of the large, comfortable, oversized chairs. Remus did the same. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about again?"  
  
Remus looked down seemingly embarrassed. He took a long breath and said, "Harry, I'm worried about you. Some of the things you can do are completely amazing. I mean, levitating yourself all the way up here from Dumbledore's office. That's unheard of! No one your age has ever possessed this much power, actually no one in the wizarding world possesses this much power, except perhaps Voldemort. Harry, we have decided that you are going to be separately trained in all your classes, except for a select few people, five other people. The six of you will live together here in the castle; you will eat together and learn together. Obviously you are more advanced than the other five but they will learn. Also we are going to make you a full fledged member of the Order. If you want to that is."  
  
Remus was saying this all very fast so Harry was still listening after Remus stopped talking. Harry then blurted out, "A full-fledged member? That's awesome! Who are the other five people? Where are we going to live? Can we stay here? What classes are we going to be taking? What---?"  
  
Remus cut him off abruptly, "One question at a time Harry. Okay, yes, if you want, you will become a full-fledged member. The other five people will also be full-fledged members. We have talked to them already and they have all agreed to become members. I can't tell you who the other three people are but you will be able to live up here, granted that you do some remodeling, adding more rooms that is. They will be here tomorrow so I suggest you do the remodeling now. I will help if you wish but I would like to entertain any more questions you might have."  
  
Harry paused for a second thinking, "I don't really have any more questions but I don't really need help unless you really want to or you might have to get back to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
Remus nodded his head and said, "I will leave you then. Good luck, oh and Harry, there will be four boys and two girls all together." With that Remus left Harry to his own devices. "Now, time to get down to some major remodeling."  
  
An hour later, Harry stood in the middle of a quite large common room, smiling to himself. The carpet was still mini-shag but was now a dark navy blue. The fireplace was enlarged a bit but was still made of stone. Around the fireplace was now a large "L" shaped couch made of beige leather which seated six people quite comfortably. A large, overstuffed, beige chair accompanied by an agnomen sat across from the large couch almost forming a square with the fireplace.  
  
Harry enlarged the kitchen, which was still black and fully stocked, but the four-seater kitchen table was replaced by an oval, oak finished, wooden table with six chairs. He enchanted the refrigerator to supply the opener with whatever he or she wanted to eat at the moment.  
  
To the left of the fireplace was a wall that separated the sitting area from the study area. The study area, as Harry was going to call it, had plenty of brass lights in the room with six, large, oak finished desks. On the far wall was a small bookcase but actually you could access any of the books in the Hogwart's library from the bookshelf. The room had a set of French double doors that led out to a balcony which had a few pool chairs, a table with an umbrella, and an incredible view.  
  
To the right of the fireplace was still the Grande piano but it was now playing itself. Where the door to his bedroom once was, now opened up into a long corridor with six separate doors. He had left the five other rooms blank except for a bed, fireplace, and bathroom in each one. He didn't know who was going to be in the rooms so he didn't know was to put in each but he also didn't know if the five people would be up to furnishing their rooms so he just put in the necessities.  
  
Harry sighed and plopped down onto the large chair by the fireplace and closed his eyes. The soothing sounds of the piano and the extensive use of wandless magic, which he used for all the remodeling, put him straight to sleep.  
  
Harry woke around 9:30 the next morning feeling quite refreshed, even for sleeping in the large chair all night. He summoned some sausage links and toast when he heard a knock on the door. He banished his uneaten breakfast and stalked toward the closed door. He spotted himself in the floor length mirror and frowned. He whispered, "Verfris kleding!" Harry's clothing was cleaned and fresh looking as he opened the portrait hole to find Hermione staring at him.  
  
Hermione hurled herself at him and Harry was barely able to keep the two of them standing. "Harry! I knew you would be one of the people to join the Order, I just knew it!" She gasped, "Harry did you decorate this room? It's amazing; I didn't know you had it in you!" Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs and said, "It's really good to see you, I was so worried when you weren't answering my owls, did you even get them?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Hermione. They have kept me working really hard for this Order stuff. So why don't I get your trunk and you can pick out a room and I will help you decorate it any way you like."  
  
Harry grabbed her trunk and gestured at his room after kicking the door open, "This is my room, but you can have any other one that you want." She ended up picking the one on the left of his. Harry put down the trunk and asked, "What do you want to start with?"  
  
"How about we start with the carpet." She opened her trunk and reached for her wand and said, "I was thinking about oak, hard wood floors with a sky blue rug under the bed." When she straightened her robes she saw exactly what she had described already in place. She stared at Harry then back to the floor, "Harry, how did you do that? I didn't even hear you say a spell and where is your wand?"  
  
She was giving him a quizzical stare and he said, "Magic." Then she outright glared at him so he held out his hands and a large bouquet of red, pink, and white roses appeared. "Like that. Dumbledore and I have been working on my wandless magic. It is actually quite easy once you get the hand of if." He summoned a bed side table to put the vase down on and then ventured a peek at Hermione's reaction.  
  
"Harry James Potter! Why didn't you tell me you could do wandless magic!? Now I realize why we are getting this special treatment. Our very own rooms, this penthouse apartment. It's because of you. I knew it, don't worry, I won't tell any one. It will be our secret. Can you do some more wandless magic?"  
  
By the time Harry was finished with Hermione's room there was another knock on the door. He decided that he would just open it from here. "Hello?" Hermione raised her right eyebrow in inquiry about why he shouted. Harry clarified, "Someone is at the portrait hole, let's go see who it is."  
  
Harry went out into the common room and was faced with Professor Dumbledore standing there with a box of lemon drops in his hand, which he was studying thoroughly. He plucked two apart and offered them to Harry and Hermione. Each declined gratefully. He put the box in his pocket and said, "I am here to make sure that all goes well with your new house mates Harry. I know some of them you may not like as much as your friend Hermione here, so I am here to supervise all comings and goings until all are here and situated." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Okay then, would you like something to eat or drink? The fridge is fully stocked and I am sure that you will find what ever you want."  
  
"Oh, no thank you Harry. After all are settled I am off to lunch with some new prospect teachers who will be helping you with your studies. I really like what you have done to this place Harry. What spells did you use, if you don't mind me asking.  
  
Harry blushed scarlet a moment before he could get his emotions under control then said, "I used wandless magic for the decorating and remodeling last night and I didn't really use spells for it. I just kind of picture the furnishings in my mind, wave my hand a little bit, and the things just appear. I guess its like a summoning charm but I summon the thing from my mind's eye, if you know what I mean. I figured I wouldn't be aloud to do much wandless magic after school starts so I wanted to get in as much as possible." Harry looked down to the floor again then back to see Dumbledore's reaction.  
  
Dumbledore smiled to himself and then said to Harry, "On the contrary, you and your five other room mates will take an entire course in advanced wandless magic. Obviously the other students will have to learn the basics first and some of them may not be able to do wandless magic ever, but I have great faith in them and will not be surprised if all the students residing here will be doing wandless magic in no time."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor. She had no idea that the schedule was going to be this advanced. She politely excused herself and went straight to the study room and up to the bookshelf. Harry stared at her and said, "Hermione, do you see that parchment and quill on the stand next to the bookcase? Just write on it a keyword, such as wandless magic, and the bookcase will fill with all the books pertaining to that in Hogwart's library." Harry glanced at the Professor and said, "I hope you don't mind that I did that. I just thought that it would be painstakingly tiresome to have to walk all the way to the library and back from here to get a book."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry but on the inside he was awestruck. He had never heard of a spell so sophisticatedly exact. He nodded to Harry and said, "Do you mind if I take a look? I would like to see how it works."  
  
About ten minuets later, Harry heard loud shouting coming from the corridor outside the common room. He opened the portrait of a large golden griffin to find red hair clashing with silvery blonde in a tangle on the floor. A kick and two punches later, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasly, Hermione, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore were all sitting around the fire. "He started it!"  
  
"Now, now Weasley, it's not nice to talk about you future room mate that way. Spreading lies can hurt people's reputations. Besides we both started it. I may have thrown the first insult but you threw the first punch."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat there awestruck, "D-draco M-malfoy, taking the blame for starting a fight. Now I have seen everything." Ron stammered out, feeling his forehead.  
  
"Just trying to make amends, be a civilized adult, and hopefully get on your semi-good side due to the fact that we will be spending all our time together. How about we start by apologizing for our past transgretions. Harry, I am sorry for all those terrible things I've said about you or done to you. I absolutely feel aweful. And Hermione, I am sorry for all the foul names I've called you and the things I've done to you. Ron, I am sorry that I have insulted you and your family all these years. I hope you all can forgive me."  
  
The looks on the trios' faces were quite comical: mouths hanging open in shock and eyes bugging out from their heads. Harry came to his senses first and reciprocated Malfoy's apology, "Draco, I am sorry for the past six years and I wish we wouldn't have fought the entire time. I hope you will also forgive the three of us." Hermione stared at her feet and just shook her head in agreement. Ron huffed and everyone took that as confirmation. "How about I help you with that trunk so you and Ron can choose a room." Ron mouth dropped to the floor once again and Harry just glared at him so that he would join them. Ron took up his trunk and took the room to the right of Harry, slamming the door in the process.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he will come around. But I can't disagree to his skepticism. I mean, why the sudden change of heart? Has something happened or is something wrong?" There was genuine concern in Harry's eyes and Malfoy sighed, "It would probably be better to tell all of you at the same time so I don't have to go through the story a million times. I will talk to you after Dumbledore leaves and the other two get here." Draco took Harry's burden, walked into the room across from Harry's and silently closed the door.  
  
Harry decided to check on Ron but knocked on his door before entering. Harry found Ron trying to redecorate his room in red and gold. Things weren't going so well so Harry decided to help out a little. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them to a gaping Ron, "That look is upon your face more and more often now a days." Harry gave Ron a wry smile.  
  
"When did you learn to do that? I had no idea you could do wandless magic! This is so cool. I wish I could learn, could you teach me?" Ron blurted this out very fast.  
  
Harry told Ron about the wandless magic class while the two of them finished up Ron's room. "So what do you think of Malfoy's apology? Do we believe him or not?" ron said, with voice full of skepticism.  
  
"For now I think all we can do is trust him and worry about it later. Come on, I will show you my and Hermione's rooms." 


	3. Chapter 3

When Ron and Harry returned from checking out the rooms, two new guests had shown up: Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Draco had also joined the group in the common room. They were all staring at Harry expectantly. "Umm... would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked shyly. There was a loud uproar of hunger-crazed teenagers. "Harry held out his hands as if to stop them, they all went silent. "Okay, let's see. What we need is a dinning room." Harry was thinking to himself and was vaguely aware of all the eyes on him. He muttered and thought for a few seconds, snapped his fingers and said, "Follow me."  
  
Harry led the way to the wall by the piano. A door appeared that wasn't there before. Harry stepped onto a rotating stair and stepped off as he reached the top. They all surrounded him and were taken aback at the sight before them. A large fireplace right above the one down stairs was roaring with a well lit fire. Where the kitchen was downstairs was now a large dinning table that sits about ten with a large feast atop it. There were four large, overstuffed beanbag chairs around the fire and off to the side was a chess board equipped to play muggle chess and wizard chess. A large painting of the castle stood opposite the group on the wall.  
  
Draco spoke up first, "When did we get this? I never noticed it before and how did this food get here so fast professor?"  
  
"I believe you should be asking Mr. Potter that question but not right now. Now we eat!"  
  
Harry cleared away the remnants of their supper and bowed his head so as to not have to look at anyone. He was thinking about what to tell them when Dumbledore's voice ceased his thoughts completely, "Well now Harry that was rather good. Thank you. But now I need to talk to you all about the up coming year. You six will be the only people in the whole school to take these classes. Most of them are usually reserved for upper level auror training. First of which will be advanced wandless magic, you will each go through the basics first but those will go very fast. You will all be expected to learn these skills very quickly.  
  
Second you will be taking Potions: Master level. This will be very difficult but I believe all of you will be able to cope. Along with this class you will be learning to identify different potions by the appearance and smell. This is extremely difficult and will be very surprised if any of you will be able to master it. Professor Snape is the only wizard who is able to do this without flaw so he will be teaching this class.  
  
You will also be taking highly advanced transfiguration classes with Professor McGonagall. You will each learn to become an animagi and be able to turn into it on command. You will also learn to apparate.  
  
Finally you will be learning telekinetic techniques that will help you in battles. You will be able to communicate with friends and confuse your enemies. You will be taking some other classes but they will not be daily, such as Mastery of Defense against the Dark Arts, Advanced Charms, and some Divination skills that are necessary. As you progress through the year you will be taking some other classes. Now are there any questions before I go?"  
  
Draco Malfoy spoke up, "What about the Order? Will we be attending any meetings that occur during the school year? Will we be treated as real members or will we be babied about like we are kids even though we are getting training that many of the other members have never even heard of?"  
  
Everyone agreed by nodding their heads or saying, "Yeah!" Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Actually all meetings pertaining to the whole Order will be held here in the castle. If a single Order member is meeting with me, then no, you will most likely not be included. We will not keep secrets from you though. If we are worried about your safety or if something is going on with the war then you will be informed. We will not baby you, as you put it Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Hermione asked, "Professor, will we still have access to our houses common rooms? Are we still in our houses or have we formed a new one? What about our prefect statuses?" Hermione was very concerned about this because she loved being a prefect and Head girl.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am sorry to say that you will no longer be prefects do to the fact that you will simply not have the time to keep up with a prefect's duties. It will also be your choice if you wish to return to your houses' common rooms but I warn you, they will most likely pose difficult questions pertaining to your absences in classes. But it is your choice."  
  
Each of the students was ruminating on what Dumbledore had just said. Harry noticed a tingling sensation on his robe and looked down. Each and every one of the students' robes now had a red and silver phoenix where the proper house crest used to be. No one else seemed to notice so he decided to ask, "Professor, what is the phoenix on each of our robes mean?"  
  
The students saw the phoenix now on each of their robes. A quizzical expression graced each of their faces. Dumbledore sighed, "I almost hoped that none of you were going to notice but since I said I wasn't going to baby you then it isn't fair to go back on my word already. The phoenix represents two separate things. The first is that you are apart of the Order. Each member has one on his or her robes to show other members were their loyalties lie. It can only be there if the wearer is truly a member and wishes to be. The second significance is that you six have formed an ancient house that has not been formed since the founders were here.  
  
The founders decided after six years of study here that six students were to be chosen to form a separate house that would take all the classes that you are now. It was only formed one other time besides this because the amount of students that showed potential weren't enough. You six are most likely the six most powerful wizards today. There may be a few more powerful but I assure you, there is not many. All students who you happen to see will still see the proper crest there but the staff and the Order will be able to see the phoenix. I think that may be enough answers from me tonight, maybe you wish to question each other now. I must go."  
  
The students didn't really notice Dumbledore's lack of presence because all eyes were now on Harry. They all wanted to know how he made the whole upstairs with a wave of his hand. "Before you all bust out with your questions, I think I should just talk for a few minuets. Last year I found out I could do wandless magic. I didn't tell anybody because it just so happened that the first time I did wandless magic consciously was in the presents of Dumbledore and he told me not to. I have also been here for a couple of weeks studying about wandless magic and being poked and prodded at by Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin. They want to find out how I am doing wandless magic 'cause I do it differently than most wizards."  
  
Just then Draco spoke up, "I for one want to see you actually do wandless magic. I don't know for sure if you actually did this or if it was here before." As he was doing this he started to levitate off the floor. Everyone was staring, "What is happening?" Fear obvious in Draco's voice. Harry snickered, "Potter! Put me down!" Slowly he began to float to the ground in a sitting position, landing perfectly on his chair.  
  
"I wasn't finished Draco. Learn to wait your turn." Harry stuck out his tongue very childishly to let Draco know he was poking fun at him. "As I was saying, they want to find out why I am able to do wandless magic without a spell or spoken words. It's more like I see it in my mind, whatever it is that I want to happen, I close my eyes and it just happens. I can't really explain it more than that. Now Draco, you guys can ask me questions. I just wanted to explain as much as possible so wouldn't have as many people asking questions."  
  
Draco simply said, "Show us. I want to see you do wandless magic and maybe if some different people are watching you perform we might see something the professors didn't."  
  
Harry just shrugged and asked, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Pansy spoke up, "How about you give us all presents? This way we will see you do wandless magic, we will be happy, and we can see how well you know each of us by the presents you give us."  
  
Harry thought that this was actually a very good idea, kind of an ice breaker of sorts for the six room mates. "Umm... okay let me think a minuet. I'm not going to give you all your presents at once because I want to see your reactions individually. That will probably tell me what you actually think of it. Pansy, I think you should go first because you came up with the idea."  
  
Harry thought for a minuet and decided to decorate her room in plush purples and pinks first so that she would have an extra surprise later. The next part was going to be harder. He always thought of Pansy as a real girly girl, so he decided on a large bouquet of red and pink flowers, a box of dark chocolates, and a white and yellow gold rope chain with a small red and silver phoenix pendant that went on the chain. He closed his eyes and a second later he heard a large gasp.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Pansy's mouth hanging open. She sniffed the flowers first. Then she moved to the bow of chocolates and took one. Last she picked up the necklace box and opened it. A tear appeared at the corner of her eye. She got up and walked around to Harry. She gave him a small hug, said thanks, and then offered him the box to put the necklace on for her. He did and she returned to her seat, offering the table a piece of chocolate. On her bed awaited a small black kitten with a white front paw.  
  
He went around the table, giving each of the occupants three gifts and secretly putting one in their rooms also. He didn't really know Blaise all that well but knew he played Quidditch. Harry ended up giving him a large broom car kit, a book on present day Quidditch, and a single earring for his left ear, the only one pierced. The earring was a snake fang wrapped in white gold. The earring also was charmed to let him wear any time he wanted without the adults seeing it. On his bed awaited a set of eagle feathered quills and assorted inks along with a bottle of fire-ice whisky.  
  
Ron was seated next to Blaise so he was next. His first gift was Chudley cannons parafanalea. It consisted of a jersey, a set of pads, and a signed quaffle by each of the players. Next was a new set of ivory and obsidian wizard's chess pieces. The third present was a small bag with a space enlargement spell on it. It held large portions of every piece of candy imaginable. On Ron's bed was sitting a neatly wrapped Firebolt 2000. There was also a note asking him to keep it quiet, also telling him that everyone had another gift on their bed and to not make a scene.  
  
Hermione was rather easy. He figured books quills and highlighters, then he thought again. He decided that he would put a large bookcase in her room with the same spell and set up as the one in the study room but that it would be linked to a muggle library system. She had once told him that she loved muggle fiction. Her first present, a charm bracelet, was enchanted so that each charm could do what ever spell she needed at the moment. She also received a box of white chocolates and a set of quills, inks, highlighters, ball point pens, pencils, colored pencils and pens, and markers. She hugged him for a long time.  
  
After Hermione composed herself and sat back down, Harry glanced at the remaining person at the table. What in the world could he possibly give Draco that he didn't already have. Harry really wanted to impress him for some reason but couldn't think what to give Draco. Draco's first present was a sphere of green fire. The fire was enchanted to either be cold or hot depending on the holder's preference. His next present to Draco was a set of dress robes. They were the exact color of Draco's eyes and since his eye color changed with his present emotion, so did the color of the dress robes. The robes were embroidered with sapphire encrusted silk The cape that went along with the robe was a rich, navy blue silk embroidered with the same color thread as the robes. The robe was also long sleeved. His last gift to Draco was a golden snitch that was engraved in an elegant hand, Draco Malfoy. On his bed was a bracelet box containing a silver chain linked bracelet and each link was encrusted with small emerald flakes. This also had a charm on it that allowed him to wear in the presence of adults without their noticing.  
  
Draco' mouth hung open as he stammered out an enthusiastic thank you. Harry then sat with the rest of them and conjured up desert. He ate a large piece of chocolate cake but everyone else was to busy admiring their gifts. Harry was truly happy because all of his room mates loved their gifts and that made him proud. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
When everyone was done oogling over their presents, Harry suggested that they all go and sit by the fire down stair so that they could carry on their conversation more comfortably. Harry led the way followed by Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Ron, and Blaise.  
  
In front of the fire Harry sat at one end of the large "L" shaped couch sprawled out on one of the seats. "So Draco, what happened to you this summer? I have a funny feeling no one knows and that Ron is definitely wanting a lengthy explanation." Harry smiled at Draco, a small hint of concern peeping through in his sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
Draco sighed for he knew it was time to divulge his deep dark secret, "Alright, but this can not leave the room. If any of you tell anyone, I'll feed you to my pit bull. Last summer my father was arrested and thrown in Azkaban. You all probably know this because it has been in the Daily Prophet. What you don't know is that my father used to beat me. He would take me up to the north tower of our castle and beat me almost to death. Then he would heal me and send me to my room. He tortured me and raped my mom repeatedly. When I found out, I snapped. I told Dumbledore 'cause I didn't think anyone else would believe me. Dumbledore had something on my dad for a while and he used it to land him in Azkaban. Then Dumbledore told me about this and I decided to change sides along with my mom."  
  
Draco wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. The silence was very uncomfortable until Hermione got up, sat next to Draco and put an arm around him. "It's okay Draco. He can't hurt you anymore."  
  
Draco shot up, "You don't understand. He didn't just beat me. He said things to me, he destroyed me. He told me I was worthless and degraded me and," Draco got emotional about it until Harry stood and draped his arm over the slightly smaller boy. "Don't worry Draco, you don't have to continue. We understand and if you don't want to, you don't have to tell us anything else."  
  
Draco then decided to go to bed, followed by everyone else. Harry, however, decided to stay up a while longer. Staring into the fire, he thought about what Draco said; what it would feel like to have your dad beat you that way. Sure, his Uncle Vernon and Dudley beat him. Harry shrugged, at least it wasn't his father.  
  
He must have been sitting there for a while because the next thing he knew Hermione was standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the clock above the fire and it read 4:30. "Harry, are you okay? I was just going to make some tea and then finish organizing my extra gift. The presents were all lovely by the way." Hermione paused to sit down next to Harry on the large couch. "How about you twitch your nose, conjure us up some tea, and we can talk about what's on your mind." She winked at his when he recognized the reference to Bewitched.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. Well, down to some major nose twitching. What would you like: tea or coffee." He knew Hermione enjoyed both drinks and was never able to have coffee during the school year. When he asked, her eyes lighted up and he said, "How about some Cinnamon Hazelnut with pastries. I'm up for the day so I might as well eat breakfast."  
  
"That sounds wonderful." They were both insomniacs so most of their mornings in the previous couple of years were like this. Drinking tea or coffee and having breakfast. The fire crackled merrily as the told each other what had happened to them over the summer. "My parents and I went to the United States and went sight seeing. We saw the statue of liberty, the rocky mountains, and Washington D.C. We saw some other stuff but nothing that exciting. So, how about you, I would really like to know about the last few weeks at least."  
  
Harry sighed as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. He knew their position on the couch was only in the thoughts of companionable friendship. They had tried the whole dating thing a while back and it just didn't work. It was all too weird for them. So they were just friends. "Dumbledore asked me to come back to Hogwarts early due to the fact that I was performing wandless magic at the Dursley's. I had a really big power spurt and I was leaking magic even worse than last year. He also said that I was becoming easily trackable because of the leakage."  
  
"When I got here they took away my wand. They said the only magic I was aloud to do was wandless. I didn't really mind cause I enjoy it immensely and you will too when we start our training today. Anyway, they started throwing minor curses at me to see if I was able to deflect them. I think it has something to do with my being able to do wandless magic and this huge power spurt. Anyway, we found out that once they let go of the curse, I could control the curse and direct it back at them or to another place. It was kind of like just throwing power out at it I'm not really sure how it works but Dumbledore seems to think that I might be telekinetic."  
  
Harry watched Hermione's face the whole time for a reaction but got none. He always wished he could see into her mind, to see what made Hermione tick. Hermione sighed and said, "You are truly amazing Harry Potter, you know that? You deal with all this stuff and never complain. This power thing has got to be freaky though. How is the leakage problem going. I haven't noticed anything since I got here but that could be do to the fact that I might have grown used to it."  
  
Harry chuckled, kissed the top of her head, and said, "No Hermione, I don't think it's you getting used to this power leakage, it's me learning to control it. I can tell now when it is leaking. It feels like,... like" Harry really couldn't find the words to explain the feeling of his power, so he decided to let Hermione feel it. Harry closed his eyes and brought his image of the Hoover Dam to mind. An impenetrable wall of sheer will and feet of concrete held back the river of power. Harry pictured crack in the dam and let his power flow minutely from that. He heard a gasp and he opened his eyes.  
  
Hermione was now turned toward him, looking directly into his eyes, "Harry, that's incredible! I've never felt that much, raw, power before. There is absolutely no other term but raw, never-ending, power!"  
  
As Hermione gaped at Harry, four people protruded from their rooms looking very sleep tousled and grumpy. They had all felt Harry's little display of power and were all woken by it. They stared at each other in turn and went to the common room. The sight that met them was that of Harry's eyes closed, faced by a Hermione devoid of emotion. The power began to diminish and so did the buzz that had suddenly shot through their bones.  
  
When the power was finally gone Draco stammered, "What the hell was that?! It felt like I was being zapped full of electricity."  
  
Harry blushed for he hadn't noticed the other four people's entrance into the room. His concentration had been on closing that leak in his Hoover Dam of power. "Uh-sorry, did I wake all of you? I really didn't mean to. Hermione was asking me about my power problem and I couldn't really explain it in terms most people would understand."  
  
Five identically gaping holes with eyes stared at Harry unbelievingly. Pansy was quite shaken when she said, "That was you?! How in the world did you release so much power at one time. That was utterly amazing." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Harry blushed crimson and said, "Thanks, umm would you guys like some breakfast?" Harry was very shy about his powers. He hadn't really planned to show anyone even this much. He knew he hadn't lost control and that he hadn't shown them any where near his full power.  
  
The six of them sat down to an early breakfast for none of them felt they could go back to bed. Midway through breakfast, Dumbledore approached the portrait. Harry mentally let him in. A few seconds later, he appeared. "Hello and good morning all. I have come to give you six lists of things you will need for the upcoming year. Some of the things may not make sense but I'm sure you will see as the year progresses as to why these things will be needed." While Dumbledore was talking, a thick, parchment, envelope appeared in front of each of them. "Also Harry, you mustn't use wandless magic for this. The reason is because each of these has to come from somewhere and I don't want you being tired for later today. You will be meeting your professors later today after you return from Diagon Alley. Some of them will ask you to begin training so please return soon. Here is a portkey to take you to and from Diagon Alley. It will not activate until each of you are touching it so please don't worry. You may go as soon as you are ready and return when finished. I will see you all later."  
  
No one had time to even ask questions. They were each still processing what Dumbledore had said while slowly opening their envelopes.  
  
Harry put the portkey into his pocket as the group went to Gringotts. They each had to get some money for the new supplies but when they got there they were immediately swooped upon by the head goblin, "You six, this way. I have something for each of you." They followed the head goblin into an ivory set of doors in the back of the bank. Carved in each door was a sphinx with emerald green eyes and gold highlighted tails. Very simple, but very elegant. As the proceded through the doors, they passed mounds of rubies that were every color imaginable, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and many other precious stones the size of human heads. Toward the back there was a large set of golden scales and a desk.  
  
The goblin proceded behind the desk and offered his hand. Harry started to take the offered hand but the goblin just swatted his offer of friendship away, "I want you to hand me the letters is all." Each in turn handed the goblin his or her letter. He weighed the letters then handed them back, making a notation. He led them through a small glass door studded with gold and silver pellets. In this room were mounds of galleons, sickles, and knuts. The goblin walked over to the only open wall after instructing the six to stay where the were and grabbed six black velvet bags from a hook and rejoined the group. "You will each get the exact amount that these things will cost. So no dillidalying, Dumbledore's orders. I am also not aloud to release any of your own money to you at the present moment. Dumbledore really needs you back at the school. If you have some with you there is nothing I can do about it I guess. Now get out of here and don't tell any one where you've been.  
  
The suddenly blinding light made each of the six cringe and shade their eyes. When they reached the book store, they went in to find it absolutely empty. They looked behind them and there was no one in the street either. A slender women about 30 years old sashayed her way to the group, eyeing each in turn. Hermione spoke up, "Where is everyone? There is no one here."  
  
"Dumbledore called in a favor at the ministry and had the gate closed off for one hour. You are they only six shoppers aloud in Diagon Alley. So what can I do ya for?"  
  
They handed her a book list and asked for six copies of each. She rang them up and the group paid for the books from the black velvet bags and left the store. At each of the other shops they went to, transactions were made and the left. The owners seemed to be under a spell almost, but the six let it be, took out the portkey, and left for Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I was having problems with this part, a little bit of writer's block can do that to you. I know its not that great of a chapter but keep reading, I promise it will get better and the next chapter will be nice and long for ya'll. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone that is actually reading this. I don't think anyone is anymore, if they ever did.. Anyway I finally got this chapter up and running. It took me forever because of school then I was out of town, then I was reading, then I had writer's block...the list goes on. But here it is anyway if you are interested in reading it...Please review if you do read it though...I like to know when someone actually likes my work.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The six of them were feeling a bit tired and a little dizzy so they all sat chatting on the sofa. They sat and talked like they had been best friends their entire lives. They were also forming pairs. Ron had taken a great liking to Pansy and Pansy to him. It was obvious to everyone but them.  
  
Hermione had started to get quite friendly with Blaise. He was a lot smarter than he seemed, but that was his downfall. When he told Hermione this, she became furious and has now pledged that all her study time was now everyone's study time and she vowed to make the other five work.  
  
Draco and Harry sort of sat together, played chess, that sort of thing but nothing obvious was happening between them, Yet..., Hermione thought deviously of ways to get the two star struck teens together. Triple Dating!! Hermione had already declared that she was going to be involved with Blaise and what Hermione wanted, she got.  
  
About an hour after the six of them got home, Dumbledore came in and asked them to change into their best dress robes. This is my turn to show off, thought Draco. He had already conjured up dress robes for each of his room mates because fashion was his passion.  
  
Draco excused himself before everyone so he could sneak in and deliver his presents to their recipients. Blaise's robes were a dark midnight blue embroidered with silver thread. It was long sleeved and high necked.  
  
Pansy received a long potion bottle green dress. The dress laced up the back starting at the small of her back and coming up to the bottom of her shoulder blades. It was embroidered with a gold thread into a flower pattern that went from waist to foot.  
  
Ron received a dark red version of Blaise's robes. His were embroidered in gold in the shape of a large dragon that blinked periodically.  
  
Hermione was dressed a light blue dress that hung in two straps from her shoulders. The hem was cut at an angle which started at her right knee and slithered down to her left ankle. The dress had a shawl to go with it that was made of a dark blue gauss material.  
  
Harry was difficult. Draco thought about accenting his eyes by going with black robes, make them stand out, but decided against it. He thought of accenting the hair with a set of dark green but decided against that too. Draco finally decided on going with a dark plum colored robe that had slights up the wrists and neck. Around each wrist was a simple yet elegant silver chain. The robes came with a cape that hung off one shoulder. The cape was silver and ornately embroidered with a plum colored thread in the shape of the evening sky.  
  
Draco decided to wear the robes Harry had given him. Since no one wanted to offend anyone else, no thanks were given for no one knew who the robes were from.  
  
They headed out to the great hall, up and down many stair wells. When they finally reached the great hall, they were greeted by an extraodenary site. The hall was decorated in an array of colors banners hung with mighty phoenix. Fawkes was spotted on Dumbledore's shoulder, who was standing at the head of the table. There were some unfamiliar faces but not many. Then there were faces so familiar that Harry could spit. Snape sat at the other end of the table.  
  
"Welcome Phoenix House. Please have a seat." Dumbledore said cheerfully. They each took their seats. "As I said, welcome. Some of the people here need to be introduced though. Next to Harry is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm sure you all remember him, Professor Lupin. Next to him sits Hermione Granger. Next to her is Professor McGonagal. You all know her though. She will be teaching Transfiguration. Next to Professor McGonagal sits Pansy Parkinson. On my other side is Draco Malfoy, next to whom sits Professor Snape who will be teaching your potions class. Next to him sits Blaise Zabini. On his other side is Professor Cobblestone. She will be teaching advanced charms. Across from me is your divination and telekinesis teacher, Professor Scarlet. And I will be teaching your wandless magic classes.  
  
"Now that that is settled, let us begin dinner." The dinner was a mini- Hogwarts feast. The feast had all of the normal foods fed to Hogwarts students. The kids though were more interested in the new teachers.  
  
Professor Cobblestone had a thin frame and multi-colored, tie-died robes. She was of average height and weight. Her hair was cut short but was layered so it flipped out slightly. She wore black, thick-rimmed glasses over grey-blue eyes. Her skin was a pure alabaster color. There was an aura about her of cleverness. She was an adult hippie version of Hermione.  
  
When dinner was over the teachers each gave a small presentation about what their classes would entail that year. Professor McGonagall went first:  
  
"This year, we will focus mainly on your animagus forms." She transformed into a cat with square markings around her eyes then back again. "It will take must of you the whole year to perfect your forms. We will also focus on transfiguring large objects into smaller ones and vice versa." She sat down an Professor Lupin stood up:  
  
"This year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we will be working on deciphering the Unforgivable Curses, seeing how they work, learning how to use them. Most of you will not be able to perform them but we will at least study how different approaches on how to stop them. We will also work on substitutes for these curses that are legal in the wizarding world but are extremely hard to perform."  
  
Professor Snape stood up next. "We will work on completing the mastery level of potions this year. These are used by aurors, interrogators, and other people high up in the ministry." He sat down very abruptly, not explaining any further.  
  
The rest of the professors explained their classes with little detail. It was either, 'We are going to have fun this year but learn a lot too!', or, 'This year is going to be a great learning experience for all of you.'  
  
At the end of the dinner everyone was asked to go back to their rooms because training was starting tomorrow at 1:00 because of cleaning and preparation for the newest teachers.  
  
The six students trudged up the stairs at the thought of their first day of their last year at Hogwarts. They also didn't really want to go to classes the next day but knew it would be worth it to find out what they would be learning.  
  
It was only 9:00 though so they weren't tired. Hermione suggested that they each reviewed all their school materials making sure they had everything they needed. They each looked at her like she was crazy so she said she would check for everyone.  
  
While she was doing that Pansy was checking Ron out once again. A thought seemed to strike her. "Hey guys," Pansy said with a slightly evil grin on her face. "Why don't we play that muggle game, Truth or Dare? I'll go first but I'll explain first. The first person to go asks a selected person the question, 'Truth or Dare?'. If you say truth the person asks you a question which you have to answer truthfully, yes or no. If you say dare, the person can make you do what ever they want as long as its legal to a certain degree. Then that person asks someone and the game goes on. So let's play! Hermione come on, we are playing truth or dare!"  
  
Hermione squealed and ran to join the others in a small circle, practically sitting in Blaise's lap grinning like a fool. Pansy raised one eyebrow at her but continued, "Time to start. Hmm, Draco, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Draco sat unmoving as if he knew she would pick him, yawned at glanced at his fingernails. Everyone laughed as they watched him put on his old smugness act. "Truth." Draco answered simply.  
  
Pansy scowled at him, obviously hoping for him to pick a dare. "Your no fun Draco! Okay, fine. Draco, is it true that you are jealous of Harry because of his superior looks and skills?"  
  
Everyone knew the answer to the question, they could see it in his eyes. Draco had just never voiced it before. He mumbled a small yes and took everyone's silence to his advantage, "Blaise truth or dare?" Blaise ended up picking a dare. "I dare you to French kiss Hermione." Blaise had a fire in his eyes as he willingly accepted the dare. "I guess that makes it my turn. Harry truth or dare?" Harry picked a dare. "Interesting, okay. Harry, I dare you to stand up in front of everyone and give us a strip tease." This dare would have sounded odd if Blaise was not a self proclaiming bisexual. But since he was, the request wasn't questioned.  
  
Harry blushed crimson, "Umm---okay? I'll do my best." He waved his hand and some music went on he started to sway sexily to the music. All eyes were on him even though his were closed. His movements were exuding sexuality. Pansy started to drool and Blaise whistled. Harry started to take his shirt off and swing it around his head. He snapped his fingers and everyone's shirts appeared in his out stretched arms. Everyone was surprised and Harry took that as his chance to sit down.  
  
"Hey that wasn't a strip tease!" Blaise shouted.  
  
"On the contrary, I stripped off my shirt and I teased you by taking yours. I think that was very strip teasing. Before anyone could interrupt his narrow escape he said, "Ron, truth or dare?" Ron picked a dare. "Hmm, okay let me think...I got it! Ron I dare you to find out if Snape wares boxers or briefs!" Everyone shouted or whistled at the genius that was Harry. Ron turned Red and left without a word.  
  
He came back about ten minuets later red in the face and breathing loudly but smug. "Neither, Hermione truth or dare?" He wouldn't say anything about how he found out or what Snape did ware no matter how much they bugged him so the game went on and Hermione was dared to find them some alcohol and came back with some rum and coke.  
  
After pouring some for everyone she asked, "Draco, truth or dare?" He picked dare nonchalantly. "Okay mister blasé I dare you to snog Harry senseless." Both Harry and Draco sat unmoving. "Oh come on Draco, just give him a peck then. We wouldn't want to make the two of you act out your secret fantasies in front of us anyways." She winked at them and then busted out laughing.  
  
"Hermione, I swear I am going to get you back for this." He leaned over with out and further ado and gave Harry a sweet peck on the lips. Harry looked stunned and so did everyone else until Draco said, "Come on guys, you had to know that I would never back down from a dare. But all this snogging, as Hermione so gracefully put it, has tired me out. I'm gunna get some shut eye. Wandless magic normally drains me."  
  
With that he stood up and was shortly followed by the other five.  
  
Harry woke at 4:30 the next morning, he never did sleep for long periods of time. He decided to go into the common room for breakfast and to think.  
  
He sat in front of the now roaring fire with a mocha frappuccino and a piece of cinnamon bread. Sitting there in a trance, Harry did not notice Draco was awake and sitting next to him. "ACHOO!" Draco sneezed and pulled Harry from his trance. "Sorry about that Harry, I was up and noticed you were kinda zoning on the couch so I thought I would join you. That is, if you don't mind."  
  
Draco was looking quite bashful while sitting there talking to Harry. Was he nervous about talking to me? "No problem Draco. Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Draco declined and stared into the fire until finally coming out with what Harry assumed was bothering him. "About that game of truth or dare earlier, I hope I didn't embarrass you or anything with that kiss. I was just caught up in the game and wasn't thinking about anyone other than myself and my pride. So I'm truly sorry if I made you do something that you didn't want to."  
  
Draco looked pretty much humiliated by his actions and Harry didn't like to make anyone humiliated. He put his arm around Draco to get his attention than looked him in the eye and said, "Don't worry about it. I mean then kiss wasn't the worse I've had, far from the best but not dead last."  
  
Draco scowled then noticed the barely contained smile rapidly spreading on Harry's face. "Well now it seems you are mocking me after I humiliated myself in front of you. Shame on you Harry Potter." He was also joking with Harry and both new it. "So I think you owe me something. I think it is time that you humiliated yourself in my presence for I have now done that twice with in 24 hours." Draco smirked at him and waited while Harry thought.  
  
"Okay Draco Malfoy, your on. Maybe I will recreate the first scene of your humiliation today. How would you feel about that? Because to tell you the truth, I rather enjoyed your humiliating kiss, if you know what I mean." Harry leaned in and met Draco in a perfect duplicate of their earlier kiss.  
  
Draco stared dumbfounded. Harry looked blasé about it, got up and went to refill his coffee cup. When he got back Draco was staring into space. "What's on your mind Draco?"  
  
Draco scoffed, "Oh I don't know! Maybe it has something to do with my whole world being turned upside down. Last year I was content being Draco Malfoy. I knew my identity and what was expected of me. It all shattered when my dad started beating me. My family was supposed to be respectable. I couldn't stand to let him beat me so I left. Everything my life stood for was gone in an instant. I was the slytherin prince and the house respected me. I pretended to hate the famous Harry Potter-."  
  
"Wait a minuet. Being the famous Harry Potter your talking about, I think it is safe to say that you hated me. Even if I never hated you-."  
  
"Now you wait a minuet. I think being who I am it is safe to say that you hated me. Unless this was all just a big misunderstanding and we were only hating each other to keep up appearances?"  
  
The two of them started to laugh at the fact of the two of them never really hating the other. "Harry, I have a confession to make." Draco said, after the pillow-muffled laughter died down. "That day in the robe shop, I knew I could never hate you. I actually quite liked you then, and I still do now." Draco stared at his hands.  
  
Harry had a feeling Draco was telling the truth. He took Draco's hands in his, forcing Draco to look at him, "I know how you feel Draco, I have felt the same way since that day in the robe shop." Draco put a finger to Harry's lips to silence. He pulled Harry towards him so that Harry could rest his head on Draco's chest.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you." 


End file.
